Bed Side Secrets
by OrganizedMess
Summary: AU Ginny comes back to England after a long stay away to find old friends and new surprises including a pregnancy.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Bed Side Secrets  
  
Rating: PG-13 (Langauge and Sexual Content)  
  
Author: OrganizedMess  
  
Credit: Characters and names belong to J.K. Rowling. Nothing belongs to me!  
  
'Ship: HP/GW  
  
Time: 5 years after Ginny's graduation from Hogwarts.  
  
Description: Ginny comes back to England after a long stay away to find old friends and new surprises.  
  
Author's Note: This is just a test chapter; I want to see how people will respond to this idea. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 1 // Bright Lights  
  
Let that city let you in  
  
Let that city spit you out  
  
Let that city take you down  
  
For God's sake turn around.  
  
- Matchbox 20 "Bright Lights"  
  
I was home. After 5 years of being away: I, Ginny Weasley, was finally home. I stepped into my brand new flat on the outskirts of London and took in the smell. The wooden floor was bare and the walls were white and waiting to be decorated. I took a few steps in and dropped my suitcase and listened to the sound of my heels on the floor. It wasn't only that I had rented out my own 2 bedrooms flat with my American friend Nicole, but that I was back in England. New York and England are two very different places. New York feels congested, like people constantly had a stick up their ass and have no idea how to remove it. Yet in London, It felt more relaxed and moved a much slower pace than New Yorkers. Yes, I did love New York for the first few months I was there. But after a while, you need to take a breath and enjoy the sights around you instead of running past them.  
  
You may be curious by now why I've been away for so long. I mean, all of my family lives over here so why didn't I find a job in London and stay close to home? What first comes to mind when you think of the name Weasley? Exactly. My last name had no respect in this town, I applied for every major witch magazine here and they all turned me down. I have the experience, I have the talent, but unfortunately I have the last name as well. So, I left England and all it's glory for American soil where I can start fresh .  
  
Oh sod it! I can't keep lying to you. You guys are my new mates and we must start out fresh and clean. I didn't leave England because of my last name, though it did play a big part. Another reason was because of a Mr. Harry J. Potter.  
  
Well, I can tell by the looks on your face that you know him. Yes, the one who defeated You-Know-Who so many years ago. What many people don't know is he's the same one who also broke my heart so many years ago. It began at my graduation from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I was exhilarated; I mean there isn't a feeling like working for something for so long and being rewarded at the end. I received top marks on my OWLs and my NEWTs and was ready to conquer the world and my heart. I was bursting to tell Harry how I felt about him, whether it was obvious or not. I was on top of the world. Nothing could bring me down. That is, until I saw another girl talking to him. She had long, brown curly hair much like my friend Hermione's hair. She wore a skirt I'm sure my mother would disapprove and ask her redundantly if she was chilly? As I was about to shrug her off and complete my sojourn to him, Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out something. It was small and glimmered in the bright sunlight. My breath was caught in my throat, I felt as if I were chocking and nobody could help me as she lifted her hand. I couldn't blink; I didn't want to blink as he put the ring on her right hand ring finger. I faintly heard people around me, patting me on the back and telling congratulations but they sounded distant. Like they were in the middle of the Forbidden Forest instead of standing next to me near the lake. I prayed to god that if I blinked then it would have been a daydream and Harry would be standing there, waiting for me to jump into his arms. I carefully blinked and opened my eyes but the mysterious women jumping into Harry's arms and Harry laughing loudly. He gave her a promise ring AT MY GRADUATION! What the fuck? This is my glory day, I'm suppose to be hugging him not her!  
  
Finally, I regained feeling in my body and ran towards Hogsmeade where I could safely disparate home and get out of there. Hot tears ran down my face as I dodged my parents who were looking for me amongst the crowd. Finally when I reached the gate, I turned back and said a quiet goodbye to Hogwarts, and disparated home.  
  
When I landed in my living room I saw gold and red streamers everywhere and a large banner flashing "CONGRADULATIONS". The house was ready for my graduation party but I didn't want any part of it. Guilt pains thrusted into my heart as I ran upstairs and packed hastily. I grabbed my jar full of graduation money I received over the year and thrusted in my small suitcase. Scribbling a note, I left it on my bed and glanced around my room. I grabbed my pictures of me and Hermione, my family members, me and Luna, and finally I saw a picture of me and Harry. It was taken my fifth year (his sixth year). We were smiling widely at the Hogsmeade entrance, his arm was wrapping around me. This was too much; I ripped the picture into shreds and ran out of the room. I was tired of this life of getting 2nd best things and being 2nd best. I was worth more than that and I needed to prove that not only to my family, not only to my friends, and not only to Harry but to myself. I heard the door swing open downstairs and my father's voice calling my name and quickly escaped through the kitchen and disparated as soon as I reached the backyard.  
  
I spent a week in London, hiding out at a shabby hotel near Diagon Alley. I thought over and over, trying to convince myself not to go to America but I could only think of pros. A new life, a new job, and no Harry. Finally, I took a muggle plane to America (too afraid of disparating over seas) and within a week I got a job at "Cosmo Witch" as a current events writer.  
  
I met Nicole Cook at a "Welcome to America" lunch the other reporters threw me. She was a witch from Chicago who prided herself in her fashion sense and wrote for the fashion section of the magazine. Looking for a flat mate (or as Americans refer to it as Room mates, which is ludicrous really because you share the entire flat not just a room! Silly Americans .) she offered and I quickly accepted: only having the clothes on my back and a few choice things in my suitcase.  
  
Not to bore you with any more details, it took me a year to settle into my new job and new home. For the next 4 years I had very little contact with my family. I wrote them letters telling them I was fine and not to worry, not leaving a number of address of my location. Three months before we moved to London, the owners of the magazines (Maggie Mayer and Jonathan Kinsella) announced they were launching a new magazine in Britain and wanted both of us, along with a number of reporters, to transfer there. I thought about, again arguing with myself whether or not to go, when I convinced myself it was time to come to truths and come home. I missed my family and London terribly and needed to be home. So, of course I accepted and here I am.  
  
Lovely story, eh? Told you I'm a good writer! Any who, back to reality.  
  
Nicole came in behind me and dropped two suitcases behind her.  
  
"Wow," she said with astonishment. "We are going to have fun decorating this. I had my mom tape a bunch of episodes of 'Trading Spaces' so we'll have plenty of tips."  
  
"Sweetie, we have a show like that in London as well." I reminded her, suppressing a grin.  
  
"I know, but I'm going to miss the American version." She pouted, kneeling down and popping open one of the suitcases. "So, shall we begin?" she pulled a miniature couch, arm chair, TV, and coffee table that look as if they belonged in a Barbie Doll's house. She and I placed them in strategic places, took out our wands, and said "Engorgio," and the furniture swelled back to the normal size. "Ahh, Lovely. We'll work on the bedroom later but now," she swiveled her body around and faced me, "I want to check out Diagon Alley."  
  
"Diagon Alley? But it's like every other wizard neighborhood out there. You don't want to bored to death there." I sighed and plopped down on the couch.  
  
"Gin, I know you don't want to face anybody from your past but your going to have to soon. Your back in your hometown, you will eventually bump into someone you know. Now, would you rather bump into them alone or with me?" Nicole said in a matter-of-fact voice that reminded me so much of Hermione that it hurt momentarily.  
  
"Fine, you win." Ginny raised her hands in a defeated gestured and Nicole smirked as she turned towards her back and unzipped the other suitcase.  
  
"Good, get your coat on and you might want to touch up on your make up. You know, just in case you see lover boy ag-AH! Hey! No throwing shoes at your flat mate, now!" 


	2. Reunion

Chapter 2//Reunion  
  
Nicole and I finally arrived at the entrance to Diagon Alley. Still nervous About being here Ally, it took a half an hour of reasoning with Nicole to leave the flat. Ideas and situations popped into my head: what if he doesn't remember me? What if he hates me? What if he's GAY? Anything was possible. I stood in front of the brick wall at the Leaky Cauldron, recounting all my doubts and fears that I formulated in my head through out all these years. I didn't notice the puzzled look Nicole was sending me the mean while  
  
"You do remember how to get in, right?" Nicole inquired, breaking me out of my train of thought.  
  
"Uh, of course I do. How could I forget?" I forced out a laugh as I reached into my robe and pulled out my wand. I tapped on each brick with confidence but the last one. It's been five years, give me a break! I teetered over 2 bricks for a few moments. Breathing in sharply, my wand pressed against one and I closed my eyes. Half hoping, half praying that the door would open.  
  
At first, a thick silence fills the small room. I hear Nicole's shallow breathing when suddenly the room shakes. The bricks jump to life and move to the side, creating an entrance in front of us. I give a silent sigh of relief.  
  
"Told you." I retort before Nicole can speak and we step into the busy Diagon streets. I felt the magic in the air that I could only vaguely remember. Another major difference between New York and here was the wizarding neighborhoods. New York had a dozen wizarding neighborhoods each one like the next. They all had their updated systems and muggle computers to organize things and what not but Diagon Alley was traditional and ancient. Most of the shops along the street had a history and a sort of belonging to the neighborhood. They didn't need fancy computers or complicated technology. Technology was more frightening then inviting to Diagon Alley regulars.  
  
"This ... is ... adorable!" Nicole squealed with delight. "You couldn't find anything like this in New York, not even in SoHo." She said dreamily as we were pulled into the steady stream of shoppers.  
  
"You couldn't really. Well, now that you've seen it let's go-" before I could turn on my heal, Nicole grabbed my arm.  
  
"Come on, Gin! You can't say you haven't missed this place. You're so lucky to have grown up with this." Nicole linked her arm with mine as we continued down the street. "My mom never took me to these types of places. We ordered everything by catalogue."  
  
"Why wouldn't your mum take you?" I asked with concern. Even with my family's lack of finances, we continued to visit Diagon Alley when we needed to.  
  
"Stupid Muggle Mafia. My mother read one muggle news paper and I was convicted to a life of solitary confinement." Nicole spoke with spite. I repressed a giggle at this statement. "Oh! An Ice cream shop! Can we stop by? PLEASE?" She pouted. I sighed happily and we swung right through the entrance.  
  
The rest of the afternoon we spent wondering up and down the streets. We went into Flourish and Blotts to check on the latest publishing's ("The Magically MAD Me" by Gildroy Lockhart). After, we went to the Apothecary. I was in need of spider powder and Nicole was looking for authentic Newt's tail ("One once sold me a iguanas tail and my hair was purple for a week." Nicole complained.) We spent the longest time in Magical Menagerie, the local pet shop. Birds squawked as we entered the tiny shop. Against the wall were stacks upon stacks of cages filled with little critters. There were rats, spiders, bunnies, a strange animal that looked a cross between a frog and a gerbil, and of course cats. In a cage near the door was a rather large bird.  
  
"Aw, look how adorable this one looks. It's such a bright pink!" I say as I move closer to the bird's cage. The feathers on this bird were a bright pink you could only find in certain 80s music videos. Suddenly the bird squawked and it's feathers dissolved into a lighter shade of pink. "Oi! Nic! Come look at this." I say, not daring to take my eyes off of the bird, in fear it might disappear next.  
  
"Gin! It?s just pink, most birds that species-*SQUAWK* whoa..." Nicole marveled at the bird as it continue its decent down the many shades of pink. A few minutes afterwards, the bird neared being completely white. As Nicole and I were about to move onto another animal, the bird ruffled its feathers and returned to its original shade of pink.  
  
"She's a beauty!" A strangely familiar voice yelled from the backroom. "Been here for ages. She's actually half off to-" Mr. Neville Longbottum stepped out from the back room and looked at us, his eyes grew wide when they moved to me,"-day."  
  
"Neville! What are you doing here?" I gasped with delight, if I had to see anyone from my past I'm glad Neville was the first.  
  
"Ginny! Oh my, I haven't seen you since ... your graduation." Neville said with wonderment. He quickly moved around the front counter and wrapped his arms around me in a tight hug. "Where the hell have you been?"  
  
"I've been in New York." I say taking a step back to get a good look at him. Neville had sure grown up since I've seen him last. His hair was now shaggy and he had a 5 o' clock shadow. He was a far cry from his pudgy Hogwarts day; now he was lean and tall. "Why are you working at a pet shop?" I say with a laugh.  
  
"I'm in between jobs. I've been trying to get into a Auror training school." Neville said with a tinge of pride in his voice. Neville wouldn't be your first choice as a very productive Auror. He was rather clumsy and very forgetful. Yet, Neville's parents were driven crazy by one of Voldemort's followers Beatrice Lestrange. I guess when you have a reason there?s always a way. "I'm just trying to earn enough money at the moment." I smiled in return when I heard Nicole clear her throat rather forcefully behind me.  
  
"OH! Oh, Nicole .. this is my friend from Hogwarts Neville Longbottum. Neville, this is my friend and co-worker Nicole Cook from America." I told her; Nicole blushed lightly as she reached forward to shake Neville?s hand.  
  
"Hi Neville," Nicole said in a very un-Nicole-like voice. Usually she was full of confidence and stamina, but now it was frail and shy.  
  
"Hi," Neville returned with a slight crimson blush on his cheeks as well.  
  
"We just moved back to London. My job transferred over here and I was selected to work in the London branch. I work for a magazine called 'Cosmo Witch.'" I told him.  
  
"Wow! That?s really great for you Ginny! Does your mother know your back? I remember she was pretty upset when you upped and left." Neville told her, his friendly voice unwavering.  
  
"Well ... no, not exactly ... " I trailed off, looking at the ground.  
  
"But we are going over there tomorrow night to surprise her." Nicole jumped in with her usual exuberance.  
  
"Nice," Neville smiled at Nicole, then at me. "Well, I have to get back to work. We just got a new shipment of those color-changing cockatoos. Coming in all different colors now. Call me later and we'll have lunch or something" Neville smiled as he headed back through the door he came in through.  
  
"Alright!" I hear Nicole say behind me as Neville disappeared once again to the backroom.  
  
"Geez! Nic! He was talking to me!" I laughed as we headed back through the front door.  
  
"He's cute! Why didn't you tell me about this Neville person?" Nicole said, looking back at the shop as if Neville was going to reappear again.  
  
"Neville's just a friend. We went to one dance together and that was pretty much it. He's too nice of a guy to be a boyfriend. Well, at least any boyfriend of mine." I say, elbowing Nicole in the side.  
  
"Yeah, we'll see ... we'll see ..." Nicole returns, trying to repress a smile.  
  
We began our way back to Leaky Cauldron. The sun was going down and the street lamps were being light so it was time to go home. We walked through the Leaky Cauldron brick entrance. Many wizards and muggles were walking with Nicole and I, discussing their recently purchased items.  
  
"I need to sit down. My feet are killing me!" Nicole complained and yanked me towards the bar. We found two unoccupied stools and sat in them. The bar was much more crowded then earlier, it was time for the night owls to come out and play.  
  
"Two Wa-"  
  
"Two Wa-" I said along with the man next to me. "Oh Sorry! You go ahead." I say with politeness. I glance over at the man and he has his back towards me. I couldn't see his face but his very untidy hair tickled my nose. Wait, untidy hair? It couldn't be ...  
  
"Oh no, you go ahead." The man says and turns around. I am now face to face with the last person I wanted to see on this Diagon Alley shopping trip. Harry hasn't changed much since our last meeting. He wore the same style of glasses, his hair remained as shaggy as usual, and his lightening bolt scar remained as vivid as ever. It looked as if Harry hadn't changed one bit from my graduation. No wonder my legs still felt wobbly.  
  
"Harry?" I hear myself say. I feel like I'm having an out of body experience. I went from a sophisticated, New York, cosmopolitan women back to the shy, nerdy Ginny from Hogwarts in less than 2 seconds.  
  
"Oh my god, Ginny! Oh my, I can't believe its you." He says in return, his eyes wide with wonderment. I feel him wrap his arms around me and for a split second I believe he's going to kiss me. Well, I would think that wouldn't I? Instead, it was a hug. A bloody hug. "It's so great to see you." He says in my ear and I can feel his warm breath against my skin. Damn it, Ginny! Stop it! Be Strong!  
  
"Harry, it's great to see you. You've changed so much." I hear myself say in return. I close my eyes and take in his smell. Mmm he smells so good, what is that? I can't exactly find a name for it. It's Harry's smell, I don't need a name for it. Sadly, he pulls back to get a better look at me.  
  
"You've changed too. My God, where have you been? I haven't seen you since your graduation." My what? My graduation, oh yes. Of course. I'm in such a dream state I can't even think straight. Wait! The ring? I quickly look down at his left hand and I see no ring. Oh, thank god. He's not married! Yet, the possibility of him being gay is still there. I gulp nervously as I accumilate a response.  
  
"New York, I left for New York that day." I say with a weak smile. I could sense hurt from the way Harry was looking at me. I feel a pang grow in my heart and I have to look away at the large crowds of witches and wizards.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me? I never got a chance to say good-bye." Harry asked. What am I going to tell him. Oh, I saw you give some chick a ring and I ran. Ha, that would be a riot.  
  
"Hi there!" I hear Nicole chime in and I breath a sigh. God, I love her!  
  
"Oh Harry, this is Nicole Cook. She's my co-worker and my flat mate. Nicole, this is Harry. He's a friend from Hogwarts." I say and watch them shake hands.  
  
"Just a friend, Ginny? I think we were a bit more than that." He chuckles and punches me lightly on the sholder. Above all the noise now filling the small tavern, I hear someone clear there throat loudly. I look for the source of the sound and I see a petite blonde behind Harry. Her arms are crossed and she has a sour look on her face.  
  
"Oh, Ginny. This is my girlfriend, Kate Oliver. Kate, this is Ginny. She's one of my really good friends." Harry and I make contact and I help but turn red. I was about to say Hello to Kate when an obnoxious laugh erupts from her mouth.  
  
"Just a girlfriend, eh? I would thi-" Kate begins but Harry cuts her off.  
  
"So, Ginny. How about a round of drinks? We can call it your 'Welcome Home' Party" Harry said with a grin and I couldn't help but grin back.  
  
"Oh Darling, you know I can't drink." Kate said again with a fake smile plastared on her face. I could hear every ounce of hate dripping off her words. She didn't want me talking to Harry. I wanted to say 'fuck off bitch, he's mine' but I restrained. I have to remain a lady, of course.  
  
"Then you can have a water. I want to celebrate with my friend." Harry retorted sweetly. I couldn't help but smile at this comment and watch the dissapointment on her face.  
  
"Huh, then I'll just let you celebrate with your friend." She glared at him then lifted her gaze to me. "Nice to meet you Finny. See you when you get home."  
  
"It's Ginny." I say innocently.  
  
"Right." And she's gone. Thank god! One more moment with her and I would've ripped my hair out! Hate people like that, couldn't see why Harry would go off with her.  
  
"So, how about those drinks?" He says unfazed. I nodded and he ordered 3 fire whiskies from the bartender.  
  
The night went on and the drinks kept going. Everything began to blur together, from stories from Hogwarts to when Nicole excused herself to go home, saying she felt 'tired' from the ride up here. One thing I remember vividly is Harry ordering more and more drinks and our laughs become more and more loud and obnoxious. I remember the smoke of the bar beginning to annoy me so we went home. The next thing I remember is wake up to a blinding bright light. I tried to sit up but gravity and my hangover kept me in my place. The covers felt so soft against my skin, I did not want to move from this spot all day.  
  
As I was about to fall back into my slumber, I felt something move next to me. That is funny, it felt like another person was sleeping in my bed but that could not be Ö Then it all came to me in one quick flash. I had no clothes on. I don't sleep naked unless I ... I ... oh crap. I turn my head quickly and find a slumbering Harry next to me. He was naked as well. I let out a shriek and sit up quickly in my bed, my head spun quickly. Harry's eyes popped open and he sat up quickly as well, falling out of the bed in the process.  
  
"Oh my god! Harry?" I manage to say without puking. I threw a blanket at Harry, who sat naked on more floor and I stood up, wrapping my bed sheet around me.  
  
"Oh no, you don't think we ..." Harry trailed off.  
  
"There has to be a logical explanation to this ... " I trail off as well.  
  
"We slept together, plain and simple." Harry said and sat back down on the ground.  
  
"We don't have to think that way! We could've just ended up in the same bed ... " I say, trying to convince myself of the inevitable.  
  
"Naked?" Harry added and I sent him a glare my mother would be proud of.  
  
"How much did I have to drink last night?" I asked, putting my hand upon my head and sitting down on the opposite side of the bed.  
  
"As much as I did, I reckon." Harry said. Silence filled the room as the feeling that I slept with my brother's best friend began to sink in.  
  
"Wow, this is a bit awkward." I manage to giggle but my stomach stirs.  
  
"Yeah" Harry says, I could see the wheels in his head turn with some excuse to keep the silence from settling. "What time is it?"  
  
"10:23" I reply.  
  
"Shit! I'm late for work!" He says and begins to search for his pants, which were on top of a nearby lampshade.  
  
"Where do you work again? I can't remember." I ask and lay down on my bed.  
  
"Among many other things," laughed and I couldn't help but smile. "The Ministry of Magic, I'm just a paper pusher for now." He says and slides his pants on. "Neville, Ron and I are trying to save up enough to go to Auror Training school."  
  
"Oh, that's right. That's right." I say and watch him put his shirt on. "Harry I don't want this to make our friendship all ... weird, ya know?" I watch him stop and look at me  
  
"I know, I don't want it to either." Harry replies in a solemn voice.  
  
"I mean, it's just sex. Friends have sex all the time." I laugh but who am I trying to fool? Damn it, Gin! You're never drinking again!  
  
Starting tomorrow.  
  
"Maybe. Oh Shit, Kate! What am I going to tell her?" Harry said, tying his shoes.  
  
"Just say, you crashed on my couch. You were too drunk to go home and you just came to my apartment and crashed on my couch. She's blonde, she'll believe anything you sa-" I blurt out without being able to stop myself. "Oh my, Harry I didn't mean th-"  
  
"You're right. She probably didn't even notice I was gone." Harry grinned. He stood up, trying to smooth out the wrinkles on his pants. "Well, I don't know if I should kiss you+ and say thanks or-"  
  
"Bye Harry." I say with a smile and he returns it.  
  
"Bye Gin. See you later." And he's gone. Faintly I hear Nicole say bye to Harry before she enters my bedroom.  
  
"Well ... " Nicole says with her arms crossed, "How was it? Sounded good from my room, you guys were so loud!" she laughed and I threw my pillow at her.  
  
"Why didn't you bloody stop me?" I say, throwing my covers over my head. "I slept with Harry fucking Potter!"  
  
"I should be complaing to you. You guys woke me up three times!" Nicole said, sitting on the end of my bed. "How was it?  
  
"How am I suppose to know? I was so pissed last night" I say, putting my hand on my head.  
  
"Well, you better get unpissed and quickly. You have to call your mom and say your in town." Nicole said in the grown up voice I hate!  
  
"Can I later, right now I just want to lay here and try to remeber last night." I say and turn my back to her.  
  
"Ah, I see how you are. Trying to remember how big his-AHH! New rule, no throwing alarm clocks at your room mate!"  
  
A/N: Thank you to all who showed interest in this story. As some of you might know, I am a senior in high school so I'm extremely busy in the months leading up to my graduation! I'll try to get a new chapter in as much as I can but that's all I can promise! I am looking for a BETA reader, if you're interested my e-mail is FLAPPERgirl7@hotmail.com and my aim is GrandeCappichino! Thanks! Until next time! 


	3. Dinner

Chapter 3Dinner  
  
I spent the rest of my morning lying in that spot. Harry's essence hung in the air. I turned my head to see the spot where he slept and found strands of his shaggy hair remaining. I rolled over onto the pillow and remained there, my head facing down. I Breathed in deeply and allowed his smell to engulf me. Whatever shampoo he uses, it worked wonders.  
  
I'm interrupted by a knock on the door. I turn back over and see Nicole standing there with a mug full of steaming hot something.  
  
"Come on Gin, It's almost noon. You need to talk to your mother!" she scolded.  
  
"My head still hurts." I complained, feeling like I digressed back to my school days. I remember when Hermione would try to get me out of bed and I would throw excuse after excuse at her. It never worked but always worth a try.  
  
"I thought you might say that. I made you this." Nicole came forward and handed me the mug. For a second I think it's coffee but I take a whiff and almost fall out of my bed.  
  
"What the hell is this? It smells like boiled onions and parsley!" I exclaim, holding the mug as far from me as I can.  
  
"It's a morning hangover potion. It's supposed to help with hangovers." Nicole said as she sat at the end of my med. "I found the recipe in Daily Witch and always kept it for days like this. Now, drink it!" Nicole urged me.  
  
"Fine," I sigh in return, I plugged my nose and brought the mug to my mouth, taking the tiniest of sips. I felt the hot liquid wash down my throat and send a warm sensation through my arms. It actually doesn't taste that bad. I remove my fingers from my nose and get the full taste of the potion.  
  
"Geez Nic! It tastes like horse piss." I say, almost spilling the potion on the floor.  
  
"And how would you know what horse piss tastes like?" she retorted, "Just drink it and when your done you are calling your mother." and with that Nicole walks out of the room. I continue to sip the foul tasting and smelling drink, though I did "accidentally" spill some of it in a near by plant. Reluctantly, I drag myself out of bed with my comforter wrapped around me. As soon as I take a step out of the room, I'm blinded with a bright flash of light. Once the spots in front of my eyes had died down, I saw Nicole had a camera in her hand.  
  
"There, that should be a nice reminder never to get drunk again." Nicole said as she put the camera down.  
  
"Remind me to smack you later. Right now there's two of you and I'm not sure which one is the real you." I say as I make my way to the couch. As soon as I plop down, Nicole throws the floo powder bag in my lap.  
  
"Now." She insisted.  
  
"How do I look?" I ask with concern. Even though I slept with the man my mother has considered a 7th for numerous years, I don't have to look the part.  
  
"Nothing a brush can fix" She says as she tosses a brush beside me. After a few strokes, my hair is as tamed as it was going to get. With a deep breath, I kneel in front of our small fireplace and sprinkle some of the Floo Powder in the flames. In a moment, the fire had turned into an emerald green. I closed my eyes and prepared myself for my mother's reaction. I knew she was upset when I first upped and left but her letters always sounded happy. They sounded like she glad I was making it on my own and being successful in such a competitive city. Could it have been a façade my mother created to fool me?  
  
Well, I was going to find out. With another deep breath, I stuck my head inside the emerald green flames and yelled "The Burrow." The flames swirled around me and for a moment I thought I really was going to be sick. I closed my eyes and felt the swirling slow down. I opened my eyes and saw the living room of The Burrow.  
  
Nothing has changed. The couches were in the same potion and still had the same homemade covers my mum knitted. I loved it. The home still looked like a wizard family still in habited it.  
  
"Mum?" I yell into the large house but no one answered. "Hello? Anybody there?"  
  
"Hello?" came a voice from the kitchen. Soon I see a much older Fred Weasley walk into the room. He still had shaggy red hair and freckles covering every inch of his face. He did not gain nor loose any weight, he still looked the same. "Gin?"  
  
"Fred! I'm back in town! Where's mum?" I ask enthusiastically. Fred kneels in front of the fire and I can see more closely now. He looked tired and warn out. I wonder what's wrong with him briefly until his face breaks out into a toothy grin.  
  
"She went to Diagon Alley to go get some things. Her and dad having a dinner party tonight; Harry has some news to tell us. Where the hell are you? I don't hear from you anymore!" he asked, looking at me up and down.  
  
"I'm back in England, I got a job transfer over here." I told him. I could easily feel Nicole's watching me as I talked with my brother. "Listen, what time does the party start?"  
  
"6 on the dot, why?" Fred inquired.  
  
"Ok, don't tell mum I rang. I'll make a surprise appearance tonight. See you then." I reply.  
  
"Wait, Gin. You should kno-"but it was too late, I had already pulled my head out of the fire. Suddenly, I felt excitement ring through me about tonight. Though I dreaded it, I really loved my family and I wanted to see them. Though seeing Harry after what happened last night is doing to be slightly, well, awkward. I'll deal with it; I just want to spend a night at home with my family.  
  
"So, what's going on?" Nicole asked, unpeeling a banana while sitting on the couch. "Was your mom not home?"  
  
"Nope, went to Diagon Alley." I say as I stand up and sit next to her. "She's having a dinner with Harry at 6 and guess who is going."  
  
"Congratulations, I could never do that." Nicole said taking a bite out of her banana.  
  
"Do what? Go see my parents?" I chuckle as I grab my comforter and head back to my room.  
  
"No, seeing the guy you just had sex with while totally pissed the night before." Nicole said bluntly. That's what I love about her; she would never hold back anything. So blunt and ... well, blunt.  
  
"Well, if you put it that way." I say as I lean against my doorway, "Harry and I are adults. We can handle this in a complete adult manner." Nicole sighs in return and smiles. Well, at least, I hope I can handle it in a complete adult manner.  
  
- - -  
  
"Nic! Stop fidgeting! You look fine." I whisper at Nicole as we walk up the front lawn to my mother's front door. I continued to watch as Nicole tugged on a t-shirt I lent her. "Stop it or you'll wrinkle it."  
  
"I can't help it," she said as she continued to struggle, "this shirt is incredibly uncomfortable. What's it made of?"  
  
"Wool I reckon. Mum made it for me a couple years back. Trust me, she'll like it." I say as I knock on the front. My hands begin to shake as I bring it back down. Why am I so nervous? They're my parents for crying out loud! So what if I hadn't seen them in, what, 5 years. 5 years is nothing.  
  
Please, let it be nothing.  
  
I hear the door unlock and my mother's face appeared in the doorway. The look of joy and surprise was apparent on her face as she swung the door completely open. "Virginia? Virginia Weasley is that you?"  
  
"Hi mum." I say in a weak voice. She nearly bowls me over as she swings her arms around my neck, tangling me in a rib-breaking hug. I feel the wind escape me as I look inside the house and see my father in his usual chair by the fire. I wave casually at him. "Hey dad."  
  
"Ginny," my mother sobs into my shirt, "Ginny, we've missed you so much." She takes a step back and I'm finally able to breath. "Look at you, look at my little witch all grown up. Oh Arthur, she's so beautiful." I watch as my dad takes a couple strides towards me and gathers me in his arm, not as tight as my mother's but just as warm.  
  
"Yes, she is beautiful." My dad says taking a step back and I detect a small glimmer of a tear in the corner of his eye.  
  
"Who's your friend, Gin?" my mother inquires, smoothing out the wrinkles in her housecoat.  
  
"Oh this is my flat mate, Nicole. Nicole these are my parents, Molly and Arthur Weasley." I say as I step out of the way.  
  
"Nice to meet you." Nicole replied sweetly. She held out her hand but instead of a handshake, she received another rib-crushing hug, complimentary of my mother.  
  
"Nice to meet you, dear. Welcome to the family." Mum squealed while holding Nicole. My dad had to pry her away once he noticed the color from Nicole's face fading. "Excuse me dear. I'm a bit excited. Oh! Where are my manners? Come in, come in." Mum said hurriedly. Tossing her knitting things into a near by basket. I love this house. It was so country, so un-manufactured. Not even Louis Vuitton could duplicate my mother's couch covers or Martha Stewart's meatloaf can match my mum's. With a little fire crackling and the smell of dinner drifting through the air, the feeling of finally being home set in.  
  
"Arthur, will you get two more plates out." Mum asked my dad and he went out of the room.  
  
"So mom, why are you having dinner with Harry? Is it a special occasion or something?" I inquired as Nicole and I sat down.  
  
"Well, Harry and Kate were coming over to make some type of announcement. No worries, dear, you know there's always room for more company." She said as she waved her hand in the air. An announcement? Announcements were never a good thing, especially when it dealt like telling two adult figures alone. Possibilities began to float through my mind as I stared as the fire.  
  
"Oh. Well, er ..." I hear myself say, wanting to keep away from the uncomfortable silence. "So, mum, how are all the others?"  
  
"As fine as they can be. Fred and Angelina are about to celebrate their 2- year wedding anniversary. They are such a lovely couple, still waiting for my grandchildren from them. Him and George is continuing to run that Joke shop in Diagon Alley, they're about to open up a branch in America. Bill is still single, well with that dreadful long hair I'm not surprised. Let's see, Charlie and Grace are still living in Egypt. Never seen a couple like them, did you know dear," turning to Nicole, "that on their honeymoon they went to Germany on a expedition to study a rare breed of Dragon. It's love, I tell you. Ron and Hermione are still dating, been off and on for 3 years. Such a smart couple." Mrs. Weasley beamed with pride  
  
"I thought Ginny said she had 6 brothers?" Nicole asked and Ginny bit her lip. She had never revealed that Percy died her 7th year. It was never a huge story because of the Daily Prophet's cover up of the gruesome details. Voldemort's assistant, Peter Pettigrew, captured Percy one cold night in December. Because of Percy's high position in the Ministry of Magic as assistant to the Minister of Magic, Peter thought he could torture crucial details out of him but Percy resisted. He was kidnapped and taken to Voldemort's hide out in downtown London. Though, most of the details my family was informed were vague. It took Voldemort three days to kill Percy without gaining a single word out of him. Since the beginning of my fourth year, Percy never reconciled with my parents but that didn't mean they didn't hold his memory with pride.  
  
Before my mother could answer, there was a loud crack outside her door and a knock. "Oh that must be Harry and Kate, excuse me dears. If you'd like, you can make yourself comfortable in the dining room." I nodded quickly, grabbed Nicole's hand and took her quickly into the closed off dining room area.  
  
"An announcement?" I whispered urgently as soon as the door closed. "What kind of announcement?"  
  
"Why do you think I know? I'm just as stumped as you."  
  
"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" I asked but as Nicole opened her mouth, my dad came in with two glasses of red wine.  
  
"Drinks anyone?" He offered to us.  
  
"Thanks dad. Harry and his, erm, girlfriend are in the living room. They just arrived if you want to go greet them." He nodded and headed straight out of the room. I could hear Harry's voice through the door. I closed my eyes and prepared myself to come face to face with Harry, thinking about the previous night's events.  
  
"Gin, it's OK. It's not a big deal unless you make it one." I heard Nicole's voice reassure me and I opened my eyes. She had already taken a seat at the table with her wine glass in her hand. "It's like you said, its just sex." The next moment, Harry, Kate, My mum and dad walked into the dining room.  
  
"Oh, Hello Ginny." Harry greeted me with a weak smile. I could tell that he was honestly taken back by my presence, my gaze left him and I saw Kate. A scowl was evident on her face.  
  
"Hello Kate." I greeted her with the best smile I could fake. I felt color reach my cheeks and I sipped my drink.  
  
"Ginny." She replied. My gaze fell to the floor as I hear my mother clear her throat.  
  
"Well, Dinner must be done so everyone make themselves comfortable. Arthur, help me bring the food out." My mum said and left the room with my father.  
  
"Ginny, I must thank you for letting Harry sleep on your couch. I can understand how he gets when has too much to drink." Kate said as she took a seat across from Nicole. Nicole looked at me, then at Harry, and took a deep swig of her drink.  
  
"Yes, er, not a problem." I replied cooly and took a deep swig of my drink. "So, I hear you have an announcement to make." I said as I took my seat next to Nicole. Out of the corner of my eye, I watch Harry take a seat across from me.  
  
"Oh yes, yes we do." Kate replied with a smile, I glanced over at Harry who looked paler than usually but Kate took no notice. "We've been waiting for a week to announce it, actually. Waiting for the right time, huh Harry?" Kate said, searching through her purse as Harry nodded. He glanced up at me and then down at the ground as I did the same. Nicole saw this and jumped in.  
  
"Kate, that's an absolutely beautiful purse. What kind is it?" Nicole asked with mock interest. Allowing Harry and I to breath.  
  
"Oh, I saw it in Cosmo Witch magazine and had to have it." Kate beamed with pride. Pride over a purse, I tell you.  
  
Well, it was rather a nice purse if I don't say so myself. Oh fuck! I'm supposed to hate her! Stop it Ginny!  
  
"Cosmo Witch? Gin and I write for that magazine. She's current events and I'm fashion." Nicole beamed with pride in return, taking a satisfying sip of her wine.  
  
"Really, that's interesting. Harry, do you remember if we locked the door on our way out?" Kate asked Harry, as she re-glossed her already over glossed lips. Nicole scowled in return. Before Harry could answer, my parents brought in the dinner dishes. My mother had cooked her famous chicken curry.  
  
"Before we start, let us have a toast." My mum said as, as she re-filled Nicole's glass. Everyone in unison raised their glasses, "To Ginny and her friend, Nicole. Welcome back to England."  
  
Everyone clinked glasses but I carefully avoided making contact with Kate's glass.  
  
"To Kate and Harry, may their relationship continue to blossom."  
  
Everyone clinked glasses, I raised mine slightly and took a deep swig.  
  
"And to our Baby." Kate added in with a huge grin on her face. I choked on my wine and quickly spit it back in my glass.  
  
"Oh my goodness! Congratulations! I knew it, I told you Arthur. She was glowing." My mother jumped out of her seat and nearly mauled Kate who was grinning like an idiot.  
  
"That's not all." I cursed under my breath as Kate said these words. "We're getting married." The color faded from my face as I looked at Harry, he positively looked like he wanted to die at that moment. I slept with a man who was engaged.  
  
AND WAS GOING TO HAVE A BABY!  
  
"A wedding? Oh my!" She said, hugging Kate tighter before moving over Harry.  
  
"We want it in three months though, we want to move in and settle before the baby comes. I'm only a month pregnant."  
  
"Of course dear, of course." My mother ringed with pleasure.  
  
"Congratulations, old boy." My father said, leaning over the table and shaking Harry's hand.  
  
"T-Thanks." Harry muttered, taking a drink of his water. From the looks of it, he wished he could drown in it.  
  
"Well," Nicole piped in. She looked half as calm as I wanted to be. "I'll drink to that." She lifted her glass, and downed the rest of her wine and I did the same.  
  
We arrived home much later that night. As we entered the door, I threw my purse on a near by chair and fell onto the couch.  
  
"I can't believe he's going to get married." I said as my words became muffled into the pillow. I could hear Nicole sigh heavily and sit on a chair near by.  
  
"I didn't see this coming." I hear her simply saying.  
  
"Perfect timing huh?" I turn my head and watch the slowly dying amber's in the fireplace. I found myself wishing I could die along with them. "I'm such a fucking idiot."  
  
"Don't blame yourself, Gin. It's Harry's fault, he should've controlled his acti-"  
  
"But we were both plastered last night. It's both of our faults for drinking so much." I state and we lapse into silence. As I was about to get up and go to bed, I hear a soft tapping on a near by window. I look over the back of a couch and see an aged Hedwig sitting on the window ceil.  
  
"Wow, what a beautiful Owl." Nicole said getting up and opening the window. Hedwig soared past her and fluttered onto of my knee.  
  
"It's Harry's owl, Hedwig." I say as I untied a scroll attached to her leg. She affectionately nipped at my fingers before soaring out the window once more. I opened the letter and read it to myself.  
  
_ Ginny,  
We need to talk. Meet me at the Three Broomsticks tomorrow at 3.  
-Harry_  
  
"What does he want?" Nicole asked as a yawn escaped her mouth.  
  
"He wants to meet me tomorrow, says we need to talk." I say putting the letter down on the coffee table. I got up and stretched my arms; trying to ignore the inquiring look Nicole was sending me.  
  
"Well?" She asked with curiosity.  
  
"Well what?"  
  
"Are you going to meet him?"  
  
"Nic, he's one of my oldest friends." I say as I walk over to my bedroom door. "Of course I'm going to go." I stood in the doorway and watched Nicole smirk.  
  
"You're a brave girl, Ginny Weasley." She told me with a smile.  
  
"Yeah, sometimes I like to think so. Night Nicole." I said and closed the door. 


	4. Bullies and Bridesmaids

Chapter 4Bullies and Bridesmaids  
  
I wake up the next morning feeling unrested. I had fallen asleep easy enough, convincing myself to be happy for Harry and his new life, until my brain gave way and I fell into a shallow slumber. I dreamt I was in my mum and dad's backyard at Harry's wedding. The sky was beautiful and clear as the birds sang what oddly sounded like "I Honestly Love You" by Olivia Newton John. It was the perfect day for a wedding. I sat at the front row, my crying mother to my right and Nicole on my left. I smile widely at Harry and Kate as they stood in front of us.  
  
I'm about to nudge Nicole when I feel a soft tug on my sleeve. I look down and for a second, I think I'm looking at a mini-Harry. When I get a closer look, I see that mini Harry has brown eyes instead of green. I look up at his forehead and find no scar. Suddenly, he speaks to me with a very strong lisp.  
  
"Auntie Ginny, I want candy!" the small boy whined. I look at him with much bewilderment as I feel a tug on my opposite sleeve. I quickly look over to find a miniature Kate with jet black hair and Harry's unmistakable nose.  
  
"Auntie Ginny, I want to play!" she demands. Confused, I look up at Harry and Kate for answers. To my surprise, thousands more little children are surrounding them, each one screaming a different command. Through the squeals and shouts, they continue to smile like idiots at each other. I open my mouth to shout at them when I feel a strong tug on my sleeve once more. I look down at the first little boy, who is looking at me with a tearful expression.  
  
"Why do you hate me?" he asks, his small hands never leaving my arm.  
  
"What?" I hear my voice echo unnaturally.  
  
"I'm not even born yet." He returns.  
  
The next thing I know, I'm starting up at my ceiling, tangled in my own bedcovers. The sunlight spills into my room as my alarm clock shows 11:00. I groan as I turn over and hide my head underneath my pillow.  
  
I don't want to face today.  
  
The memory of the letter I received from Harry last night slowly creeps back into my mind; I crawl only deeper underneath the covers. I could already predict what Harry was going to say. That the night they spent together was a mistake. Well, it didn't feel like it to me. From the memories I could scrape together, though blurred, made a connection. That Harry and I are perf-  
  
I need to stop.  
  
Whatever Harry was going to tell me, he would be right. He was always right. I'm going to get out of this bed and face today like a woman. I'm not 17 year old Ginny anymore; I'm a grown woman who isn't going to hide from problems underneath her pillow. I bolt straight up and swing my legs over the side of my bed but feel myself crumble once more as I fall back onto my bed.  
  
Oh, I want my mommy.  
  
"Ginny? Are you awake?" I hear Nicole's voice call from the other side of my door.  
  
"Yeah." I say in return, my voice still sounding weak.  
  
"Are you hungry?" she asks, opening the door and peaking in. "I have breakfast made if you're hungry."  
  
Without saying anything, I get up and swing my arms around Nicole's neck. I feel her arms snake around my waist.  
  
"You'll be fine." She reassures me without asking what's wrong. Don't you love best friends?  
  
"I don't want to hear what Harry has to say to me. I just want to be 13 again and in love with him with no worries and no Kate." I tell her in a whiney, childish voice.  
  
"Well, now you're 22 and a strong, independent woman. You can face him; you're just worrying about it too much." She says as we part and I look at her.  
  
"I'm pathetic, aren't I?" I ask remorsefully.  
  
"No, you're not. Your hungry and you need a nice breakfast in your stomach." She tells me and swings me out of my room and into the kitchen where my break feast sat on the table. I try to eat but everything felt dry and tasteless in my mouth. I feel her worried gaze resting on me but I kept mine narrowed on my now cold scrambled eggs.  
  
When I finished eating most of my breakfast, it was already 12:24. Time seemed to be rolling by too quickly. As I put my plate into our sink and with a flick of my wand, the plate is wiped clean. "If you need me, I'll be taking a bath. I need to calm myself before I see Harry." I tell Nicole and head out of the kitchen.  
  
"Don't drown." She replies after me. I smirk as I close the door and turn the water on.  
  
I spend most of my time in that bath tub. Essence of jasmine hung in the air as a couple dozen candles are lit around me. I sigh in contentment, allowing myself to breath in the scent, and relax. I was going to be fine. I wasn't going to digress back to the same Ginny I knew at Hogwarts. I was going to grow up and accept whatever he says and live on.  
  
It's just a high school crush.  
  
---  
  
Before I knew it, it was time to leave. After quick pep-talk with Nicole, I was out the door and apparated to the front entrance of Hogsmeade. The streets were as busy as ever as I began my journey through the crowds to The Three Broomsticks. I look over at my shoulder to see Hogwarts, standing proudly over the small wizarding city. I felt pride build up in my chest as I watched the building for a few seconds, thinking of the days when my friends and I would rush down here for a butter beer or to search Zonko's joke store for the newest toys.  
  
Slamming into someone's shoulder brought me back to reality. "Watch it!" said a cold voice and I caught a small glimpse of the stranger's strikingly blonde hair.  
  
No.  
  
No, no, no! Not right now!  
  
I turn on my heal and come face to face with an aged Draco Malfoy. His familiar sneer was evident on his face as he looked from my designer boots to brand new cloak. I reached into my pocket and grasped the handle of my wand.  
  
"Well, well, well ... seems I've found a weasel." He laughed harshly. I felt my grip on my wand tighten. "Tell me, weasel, did you knick those clothes all by yourself or did your brother's help you?" he adds  
  
"You better watch your step, Malfoy. I'm not the same little Weasley I use to-"  
  
"Are you threatening me?" He said, taking a step forward. I feel his hot breath on my face but I did not move a muscle. "You know, I'm a very powerful wizard around here and if you don't watch your step ..." he trailed off, "Well, I'll let you guess."  
  
"Ginny?" I look over my shoulder and find Harry walking towards us. His gaze flickers on me but comes to rest on Draco. "Well, Draco, fancy meeting you here. I thought you sent your butlers down here to shop."  
  
"Famous Potter, as usual, saving the day I expect? I just decided to say hello to your little girlfriend. Well, good day." He said with a tone of sarcasm, turned his heal, and walked straight into the busy crowd.  
  
"Why were you talking to that over grown git?" Harry said with disgust, watching Draco disappear into the crowd of mid-day shoppers.  
  
"I have no idea." I say and turn to Harry. "Come on, let's go in before he comes back," I say with a smile and we begin our way into The Three Broomsticks.  
  
Madam Rosmerta greeted us with her usual smile and sat us down at a table near the back. I could tell Harry was as nervous as I was; he kept his head down and kept twisting a napkin in his hand. It was always hard for him to make eye contact when he felt nervous. When our butter beers were placed in front of us, I took charge and spoke first.  
  
"Oh, I never said congratulations about the engagement and baby." I say politely, continuing to watch him play with the napkin.  
  
"Oh, well, erm, thanks. It surprised me at first, the whole baby thing. We were always careful but I guess it happens." He glances up at me quickly and I catch a glimpse of his green eyes.  
  
My god, I could drown in them.  
  
"And the marriage, of course. I'm sure you two are going to be ... very happy together." I force myself to say and take a deep swig of my drink. Harry's glass remains untouched.  
  
"Yeah, I really like her and everything. I just want what's best for the baby, you know." He says, he finally puts the napkin on the table and inhales deeply. "That's what I kind of wanted to talk to you about."  
  
"Oh," I tried to sound like I wasn't expecting it, "I see. Please continue."  
  
"We want the wedding in 3 months. Kate isn't very far along and we wanted to give ourselves enough time to get settled ... for the baby and everything." He pauses, waiting for me to reply but instead I take another swig of my drink. "We're going to try to have a small wedding, most likely in your parent's backyard and you see erm ... well, Kate's best friend is going to be on vacation in the states and will have to miss the wedding."  
  
"Oh, that's a shame." I say, while secretly thinking, 'HA!'  
  
"Kate doesn't know a lot of people around here and she was wondering who can be her maid of honor." He says and looks at me with pleading eyes, "and so, naturally, I suggested you."  
  
WHAT!?  
  
"I know you two don't really get along, but it would be doing me a huge favor. Ron's already my best man and I couldn't think of anyone else but you."  
  
WHAT!?  
  
"It's just for three months and you get to wear a dress and be apart of my wedding and everything." He says to me and takes a big breath for his final plea. "So Ginny, will you be Kate's Maid of Honor?"  
  
Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit.  
  
No, no way, I can't be the maid of honor for that ... that ... cow!  
  
"Harry, I would love to." I hear myself say. I huge grin takes over Harry's face as he moves across the table and wraps me in his arms. I melt into him, wishing never to leave this spot.  
  
"You're the best Ginny." He says into my hair and I feel my knees slightly buckle. He pulls away, still smiling warmly, and looks at his watch. "Damn it, I have to go. I promised Kate I would meet her and her parents for a cup of tea. I'm sure she'll be happy to hear the good news. I'll see you around." He quickly gives me a peck on the cheek and darts out the door.  
  
I fall back into the chair and finish my drink. A million thoughts are still swimming in my head as I head back to the flat. Meanwhile, I have a horrible image of me in a sea foam green dress, standing next to Kate who looks immaculate. If it was anybody else, I would've said no and be done with it but this is Harry and his happiness. If I can't be the one making him happy for the rest of his life, I can at least help.  
  
As I open the door, I see Nicole sitting on the edge of sofa: Looking as if she had been waiting for me for quite a while.  
  
"So?" she asks before I could take a step into the flat.  
  
"So, what?" I inquire in return, knowing what she wanted to know but felt like playing hard to get.  
  
"What did he want to talk about?" she says and I feel her eyes on the back of my head as I hang up my coat.  
  
"Nothing really, we talked about Kate, and the baby, and the wedding, and-"  
  
"Get to the point or I'll hex you so bad, your mother won't be able to recognize her." Nicole threatens playfully. I smile in return as I hop over the back of the couch and sit next to her.  
  
"He asked me to be Kate's Maid of Honor." I tell her and Nicole squeals in return.  
  
"Are you serious? Well, that's ... interesting, I guess." She says with a smile and looks back at the TV. 'Coupling' was now on but was muted.  
  
"It's bloody insane. It's like putting a lamb out for slaughter. 10 pounds she'll make me wear the ugliest dress just to humiliate me a little more." I say and put my head into Nicole's lap, allowing her to run her fingers through my hair.  
  
"Well, I doubt she knows about your night with Harry. So, you can't label this as revenge. Maybe he just wanted you to be in the wedding." She shrugs, continuing to stare at the TV.  
  
"Maybe, but all I know right now is that I want a large slice of my mother's apple crumb pie." I say, getting up and moving into the kitchen.  
  
"Don't eat too much; we have that business meeting tonight. We're meeting our new editor." She yells at me and I hear the TV's sound come back on.  
  
"Damn it, that's right." I mutter to myself as I reach into the fridge. Before we left New York, our old editors told us about a dinner party we were going to attend within the first week of living in London. I hate Dinner parties, everybody is too nervous about making a good first impression to eat. You don't want to act like a pig when you eat with your boss, now do you?  
  
Nicole and I spend the rest of the afternoon watching a 'Coupling' marathon. Around 5, we unglue ourselves from the couch and to get ready. We left around 6:30 and hopped in a cab to the mansion where the party was going to be held. I looked down at the invitation, giving us directions, and it doesn't give us a name or anything. For the past few weeks, the identity of the new editor has remained a secret. Usually I just shrugged it off, whatever poor sap who was coaxed into the position must not be proud of it. It doesn't matter to me so long as I get my pay check every other week, I will remain a happy employee.  
  
Our taxi arrives at a huge, lavish mansion incrusted with dancing fairy lights. From the front lawn, I can hear music playing and people laughing.  
  
"Wow, somebody pulled out all the stops to welcome us." Nicole says in awe as we climb the front steps.  
  
"Or just trying to show off," I return.  
  
As we enter the house, a butler takes our coats and a waiter passes by with a tray full of champagne. Nicole and I, with champagne in hand, begin to wander around the party. We recognize a few people from the New York branch but there seems to be a vast amount of people who I've never seen before.  
  
"Financial backers." Linda Grant tells us, relationship specialist and gossip queen of Cosmo Witch. "They needed a lot of money to get this project of the ground." She tells us smugly and wanders off to find others to tell. Nicole and I find vacant chairs on the side of the room and sit in them, observing the party from afar. I'm about to get up to get another glass of champagne when I hear a voice that pulls me back into my seat.  
  
"Ginny?" I hear and turn my head towards the direction of in which it came from. I find Harry in his very best emerald green dress robes. I feel my breath escape me as he comes over with a smile on his face.  
  
"Harry! What are you doing here?" I ask, standing up and I am taken into another one of his embraces.  
  
I love these.  
  
"I'm so glad I found you. Kate's father is a financial backer for the magazine." He grins at me and turns to look at Nicole. "Hey Nicole, glad to see you here."  
  
"Cheers" Nicole smirks and I see a slight flicker of a wink.  
  
"Where's Kate?" I ask, though at the moment, with Harry's arms around me, I could care less.  
  
"Her father stole her away to meet your new editor." He says and takes a step back, taking a swig of his own glass of champagne.  
  
"Do you know our new editor as well? Ginny and I still don't know who he is!" Nicole chimes in.  
  
"Not a clue, sorry. I didn't even know Kate's father was involved with this until I had that cup of tea with him this afternoon." Harry explains and we are interrupted by the herds of people moving from the ballroom into another room. "I guess Dinners ready. Shall I escort you two ladies?" he says, holding his arms out for each of us. Nicole and I exchange looks and laugh as we loop our arms through each of his arms.  
  
Dinner is being held in the largest dining room that would put the kitchen at the Burrow to shame. Everybody takes their seats and Harry leaves us to take his place next to Kate. Everybody continues to chat but we are soon interrupted once again by an elderly man standing up at the head of the table. Everybody is silenced as the man grins warmly.  
  
"Hello and welcome all Cosmo Witch employees and guests. I am Mr. Luke Sernesky and I am head of the London division of Cosmo witch. I wish a warm welcome to everybody, London natives and new residents." He says and everybody begins to clap politely. "I would like to extend a hand of gratitude and recognize all who helped financially. Mr. Dave Hansen." A man maybe in his mid-forties stands up and everybody politely applauds again. "Miss Joanna Newman" the man sits down and a woman in a cream colored suit stands and waves.  
  
One after one, Mr. Sernesky names of a different person. Meanwhile, I'm searching the table for Harry. As he announces, "Miss Jasmine Dixon," I spot Harry sitting next to Kate. As to be suspected, Kate is drenched in jewels as she sits next to an elderly man I could only guess as her father. My suspicions are proved true when Mr. Sernesky announces, "Mr. Alan Oliver." I see him stand up and watch as Kate enthusiastically claps for her father. Finally, after announcing the final person, "Miss Lauren Marcilla," Mr. Sernesky moves on.  
  
"And on a final note, I would like to introduce the editor of this fine magazine, Mr. Draco Malfoy."  
  
I nearly spat out my champagne when I hear his name. I see a tall, blonde figure stand up on the other side of the table. As Malfoy smirks at everybody, I notice he's dressed in the finest deep red dress robe I've seen in ages. "Now, let's eat." Mr. Sernesky announces and food magically appears in front of all of us, filling our once empty plates. I look at the food but I instantly feel sick.  
  
Malfoy is my editor?  
  
When will this day end?  
  
Edited: Just a quick note, this story is still HP/GW. I'm just throwing Draco in there for a little fun : ). This story WILL NOT turn into DM/GW! Thanks! 


	5. Maceroni and Cheese

Chapter 5Maceroni and Cheese

We left the party early, I just wanted to go home and drown myself in a pint of ice cream. Nicole and I disparated home and I nearly stepped on the letter that sat on our doorstep. As I picked the envelope up, Nicole unlocked the door and threw the keys onto a nearby counter before collapsing onto a nearby arm chair.

"Well, tonight was interesting." She said in a sleepy tone.

"Tell me about it." I retort sarcastically as I ripped the letter open. It was from Neville.

_Hey,_

_I was wondering if I could treat you to lunch. Meet me at Diagon Alley at my work around two on Wednesday. See you then._

_Neville_

I smile at the letter, "How sweet, Neville wants to take me out to lunch on Wednesday. Well, at least this evening can end on a good note." I say, putting the letter down on the coffee table and curling up on the couch.

"I don't want to go to work." I hear Nicole complain. I glance at her and see her eyes closed with her head tilted back.

"Me neither." I smirk at her. "But at least we don't have to go until Monday." I sigh, dragging my eyes to the dying flames in my fireplace. My eyelids were slowly becoming heavier and heavier. "How about we go shopping for 'first-day-at-new-job' robes tomorrow? If we're going to be miserable, we might as well not look it." I yawn. I wait momentarily for a reply but receive none "Nic?" I ask, looking over my shoulder at her.

I saw her mouth was slightly open and was emitting small snores. I got up, found a blanket, and covered her. "Night mate," I told her and headed off to bed myself.

It was now Wednesday. I stared at the clock above me, waiting for my lunch hour to arrive.

Draco hadn't changed since Hogwarts. He strutted around between the desks like a proud peacock and bossed all of his employees; bringing a few of them to tears. My desk unfortuntly sat only a few feet from Draco's office door. I watched his secretary, Sabrina, jump every time Draco called for her. Thankfully, Nicole's desk was only a few feet from mine.

Draco didn't hold back as he assigned us subjects and topics for our articles either. I had at least five due at the end of the week. Poor Nicole, from what I've heard, had seven.

To honestly say, I never thought Draco's ambitions included becoming an editor of such a girly manager. Linda Grant, office gossip extraordinar, revealed to me at our break the other day that Draco was forced into the position. "Turns out his father pulled a few strings. Mr. Malfoy couldn't find any work anywhere else, I hear. Said he either has to work at Cosmo Witch, or start out at the bottom like normal witches and wizards."

I've been keeping track of Lucius Malfoy actives and stories while I was living in the states. Turns out he was let off the hook from a life term in Azkaban when he named Death Eaters and revealed the places of their meetings. He'll get his dues someday, I continue to remind myself, I just have to sit back and wait.

"I see, Weasley, you're off in la la land instead of doing your work." I heard a cold, rash voice say above me. I grimace for a moment before looking up at him.

"I'm sorry Draco." I reply in a small voice. I look down at my blank piece of parchment in front of me. I haven't started on any of my articles as of yet.

"That's Mr. Malfoy to you." He retorts, disgust dripping from every word he says. "You better finish those articles by Friday or else. With me as your new boss, not even your little boyfriend Potter can help you." He sneered before making his way to another employee to hassle. I glared at his back before realizing it was almost two. I got up, grabbed my coat, and swung by Nicole's desk.

"Hey, how's it going?" I say as I put my coat on.

"Horribly, I have one article done but I still have six more. I think I'm going to have to pull an all nighter." She moaned in complaint, running her fingers through her already messy hair. I smiled weakly and put my hand on her shoulder.

"No worries, I haven't gotten any of my articles done. We'll get it done together." I say reassuringly and give her shoulder a soft squeeze. "I'm going out to lunch. Don't let Malfoy get you." I say before turning on my heal and leaving.

It felt good to walk out of that building and out of the clutches of Malfoy. I quickly disparated to Diagon Alley and walked down the street to the pet store. I saw Neville outside, locking the store up for lunch.

"Hey Neville." I say as I walk up. Neville turns to me with a big grin on his face but it soon disappears when his eyes land on me.

"Ginny? What're you doing here?" he asked, pocketing the store keys.

"I got your letter, is there a problem?" I ask, studying his features. He looked confused and disappointed. Then it hit me like a snitch to the back of the head. "The letter wasn't for me, was it? It was for Nicole." I say and watch his face turn a read that would put a shame to the Weasley blush. Neville liked Nicole.

"Erm, come on. Let's go find somewhere to eat." He said guiding me away from the pet store.

Further down Diagon Alley, we found a small diner and sat down at a table. The entire way there we were both silent. Even once we sat down, neither of us spoke until we ordered our meals.

"Was that letter for Nicole?" I ask after I had enough of the silence. I hear Neville sigh in return.

"Yes, it was." Neville said and reached out for his water. He nearly bumped his glass over with his shaky hand but I caught it.

"Neville," I say and wait for his eyes to meet mine. "It's OK, I'm happy for you." I reassure him as my face breaks out into a smile. "Tell me, how long have you liked her?"

After a nice long conversation, I found out that Neville had fallen for Nicole since first meeting her last week. It took him quite a while to work up enough nerve to ask her out. So, after convincing himself to take a leap and wrote the letter but forgetting to put Nicole's name instead of leaving it blank.

"Well, my only piece of advice is to ask her out in person. She likes guys who can be a little outgoing." I tell him, finishing off my sandwich. "How about you ask her out tonight, after work?"

"Are you sure she would be interested in a guy like me? I mean, look at me. I'm Neville Longbottom." Neville said, opening his arms up and looking at me with a pathetic expression.

"Neville, I think that's exactly why she would be interested." I look at my watch and realize it was 3:03 pm. "Shit, I have to get back to work. See you tonight, then? Around six?"

"Yeah, sure. Bye Gin, good luck with Malfoy." He called after me as I rushed out the door and disparated back to the building. Dashing up the steps, it was 3:05 when I sat down at my desk. The stitches in my side ached as my face shined a crimson red. I looked around and, thank goodness, Malfoy wasn't around. I allow myself to relax and look over my blank parchment. I grabbed a near by quill and was about to begin until ...

"Five minutes, eh Weasley?" I hear a cold voice say above me. I look up and see his sneering face looking back.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Malfoy. I lost track of time." I said breathlessly, holding my quill tightly in my hand.

"Well, maybe you can find it again with a little overtime this Friday, huh?" he said and stalked away. It took all the strength in my right arm not stab Malfoy in the back with my quill. I looked over at Nicole and saw her hunched over her desk, working like a dog. I sighed, dab my quill in ink, and began my own article.

We left work at approximately six, not wanting to spend another minute under Malfoy's close watch, and went home. Instead of just disparating, we walked back to our flat. For one, we could use the breather before diving back into work again and two, giving Neville enough time to get over to our flat. Sure enough, when we arrived, Neville was standing at our doorstep.

"Neville, what're you doing here?" Nicole asked, looking at me and then at him. Neville gave me a quick pleading looking to say something.

"Um, Neville is here to ... cook dinner for us tonight." I quickly lied, "at lunch I told him how much work Malfoy gave us and he volunteered." I say with a satisfied grin. I knew that story would be an excelled cover up. It would make Nicole fall for Neville a little more and save me the trouble of actually cooking.

"That's right." Neville chipped in, giving me a grin. "I know how Malfoy can be a git and if the most I can do is cook, then I would be more than happy to." Oh, looks like Neville is a good liar too.

"Aw, well that's sweet." Nicole said, walking past Neville and opening the door. I gave him a quick wink before walking into the flat.

"Neville, why don't I show you where everything is and Nic, you go get started on your article." Nicole nodded and without protest, walked into her room closing the door. "Neville that was great! That little comment will earn you major points with Nicole." I say enthusiastically but notice a crestfallen expression on Neville's face.

"Gin, I don't know how to cook. I'm the type of person who can burn water. You should see my flat; I have piles of bags of take out food." Neville said disappointedly.

"Neville, it doesn't take a genius to cook. We have tons of cook books and a lot of," the door bell rang, "already prepared food. Just look around, okay? I'm going to go get the door." Neville nodded as I left the kitchen. I saw Neville open up the refrigerator door as I opened up the front door. I nearly fell over when I saw who was standing there. "Harry?"

"Hey Gin." He said with a sheepish grin.

"Uh, come in, come in." I said, standing to the side and letting Harry in, looking at him with a confused expression. I saw Nicole come out of her room and saw her face lighten up at the site of Harry. "What're you doing here?"

"I've been thinking and I don't want to marry Kate, Gin. I was crazy to think I could marry her with you back in England. I love you, Gin." He took me in his arms, "Please say you'll take me back and forget all my foolish mistakes. I was an idiot to think I could ignore the stro-"

Yeah, yeah, yeah a girl can dream, can't I? I saw the looks on your faces, you completely fell for it. Alright, enough games. Back to reality.

"What're you doing here?" I asked him.

"Kate is driving me mad. All she wants to talk about is the wedding and who to invite, what food we're going to have there, what bloody color her bride maids dresses are going to be. You don't mind if I have dinner over here, do you?" Harry pleaded, his green eyes bearing into me like a hot fire poker. "I told her I was out with Ron and Hermione."

"Harry," I said, he shouldn't be here. I knew it and all of you knew it. But if you just look at his beautiful face, how could you say no? "Sure, Neville's already here."

"Why is Neville here?" He asked, pealing off his jacket.

"I offered to make them dinner because Malfoy is being his usual, Slytherin self." Neville said behind me in a disgruntled voice. "And, I'm officially hiring you as my assistant." He said, tossing a green apron to Harry. He sent me a smile before joining Neville in the kitchen.

"Alright, well now that you're ... uh ... squared away. I'll get started on my own articles." I gave Nicole a big grin before disappearing into my room.

An hour later, the smell of dinner floated into my room as I finished my second article. I gave myself a pat on my back as I walked out of my room and stretched. To say our kitchen was a mess would have been an understatement. Pots and pans laid everywhere, as ingredients from cheese to cracked macaroni shells laid on the floor. I watch Nicole wonder out of her room and as her shocked expression met mine. Neville and Harry stood there, covered in flour and cheese, grinning like idiots.

"Voila ladies." Neville said, taking off the lid of a large pot. Steam drifted out as I leaned over to look.

"It took you an hour to make macaroni and cheese?" I asked, giving them both a curious look.

"Hey, it's not as easy as you think." Harry said in a half defensive, half joking tone. "It's a very complicated muggle recipe."

"You boil water and melt cheese, what's so hard about that?" Nicole added in. Neville went over to a cabinet and took out 4 bowls.

"Are you complaining because with a swish of the wand, it'll be all gone."

"Of course we're not complaining." I added as I took a bowl from Neville and scooped macaroni, in large around clumps mind you, into my bowl. "Right now, we'll eat anything." I said, as Harry offered me a spoon. I smiled as I took it and sat down in the living room.

Soon we all sat around a lively fire, Nicole and I talking about our articles and imaging ways we could torture Malfoy as pay back. Minus the could-be-better food, the day ended better than I could imagine. Night fell and it was time for Neville and Harry to leave. Neville and Nicole were saying good bye as Harry was in the bathroom washing up and I was in the kitchen, cleaning up.

"Thank you very much for making us dinner." I hear Nicole told Neville, I could see a shade of pink covering her cheeks. "It was ... interesting, to put it nicely." Neville looking over at me and I mouthed 'ask her.'

"Uh, it was no problem ... really. Listen, I was kind of wondering if," Neville asked, his eyes falling to his shoes. "If, you know, if you would want to ... erm .... Gooutwithme." Neville ended the sentence rather quickly and a confused expression appeared on Nicole's face.

"What was that?" she asked.

"If you would go out with me?" He asked again in a normal speed. A shy grin appeared this time on both their faces and Nicole nodded in return.

"Of course." Nicole replied, her voice above a whisper.

"Great!" Neville said enthusiastically but realized how loud he was. "Uh, I mean that's great." He said again in a much cooler tone. "How about this Friday, I'll take you out to dinner after work. Around seven, maybe?"

"That would be great. I can't wait." Nicole said, unable to stop her wide grin.

"Alright, well, goodnight then, Nicole. Night Gin." Neville said and walked out the door. Nicole closed the door behind him and, what seemed like, floated over to the couch. She collapsed in a state of total happiness. I giggled softly as Harry walked out of the bathroom; he looked at Nicole and looked back at me with a what-did-you-do-this-time expression.

"I think it's time for me to go back to bridal central." Harry sighed, as he began to slip back into his coat. After finishing magicking the mess off the pots, I walked up to Harry to say goodbye. "Oh, before I go. Kate wanted me to give you this." He said as he handed me a letter, "Kate is allergic to owls so she wouldn't go near Hedwig to send it. I think it's about her bridal shower." Harry shrugged, shoving his hands into his pocket. My eyes dropped down to the letter in my hand and nodded.

"I'm really glad you came over tonight, Harry." I lifted my eyes up to match his. "For dinner and everything, you made my day a whole lot better." I added with a weak smile. He hesitated at first but brought his hand up to my face to brush back a red lock. I watched his mouth, it opened as if he was going to say something but he closed it again.

"Night, Ginny." He said his tone above a whisper. He turned his head away and opened the door. "Night Nicole" he said over his shoulder. I saw out of the corner of my eye Nicole's hand shoot up and wave flimsily at Harry from behind the couch. Harry gave me one last glance and closed the door behind him.

I stood there, wishing he would open the door back up and take me into his arms. I could hear Nicole hum happily from the other side of the couch but the noise sounded distant. I wrapped my arms around me, not feeling cold but sad, and mumbled, "Night Nic." Before walking into my room and burying myself underneath the covers.


	6. the Perfect Dress

Author's note; May I say i'm the happiest person to change this story to AU! GO HBP! Not the best update but an update none the less! Enjoy! - Nicole

Chapter 6 / the perfect dress

It had been two weeks since that moment I shared with Harry. I've tried to hold onto the small details but they slowly dripped through my fingers like water.

Since that moment, things had happened in a blur. I was too busy trying to remember how green Harry's eyes were that I hardly noticed Nicole and Neville going out on their first, second, and third date. I was too busy imagining Harry's arms around me that Malfoy's rapid barks of commands sounded distant at work. Even Kate's consistent nagging of how many tiers her wedding cake needed to be or what shade of purple (ew?) the bride's maid's dresses needed to be seemed almost childish compared to how many worried lines were creased into Harry's forehead.

I came back to reality when it was time to pick Kate's wedding dress. With some convincing from Kate's father, Malfoy had allowed me to have the Wednesday off to shop around London with Kate. We had visited 14 wedding shops before five and I was exhausted. We were at a boutique in West Hampshire, Kate was modeling what felt like the millionth dress that afternoon. I sat on a spongy white chair and watched as a woman with large hair sprayed hair and who smelt like stale cigarette fawned over Kate.

"Beyoootiful, absolutely, beyooooootiful. That dress was made for you, dahling." she said, orange lipstick smeared on her teeth.

"This one makes me look fat. I look like a cow." Kate sneered at herself in the mirror.

'Of course you look fat! You're 2 months pregnant, you twit!' I thought to herself with an inward grin.

"Well, my dahling, you've cleaned me out. I have two dresses left." The woman said, her eyes bulging as if she would've mauled Kate for another cigarette. She left us alone to gather the two dresses in a seperate room.

"Damn it! I'm exhausted. Why can't designers design anything flattering for expecting mothers?" She said, pouting her lips and rubbing her small, protruding belly.

I yawned to hide my laughter.

"We'll be closing soon but I have an idea." The woman said, handing one of the dresses to Kate. "Why don't you both try on a dress. You both have similar bodies, of course you're not pregnant deary," she said quickly to me, "and it will save us ten minutes."

Kate crinkled her nose in protest. She obviously didn't like the idea of me participating in the fun of picking out a wedding gown.

"No, I don't think so. I'm not a wedding gown type of person." 'and this wedding alone is too much to handle since i've slept with the groom and I believe I am still in love with him.' was what else I wanted to say but I bite my tongue.

"Why not." Kate said in a overly perky tone in my direction. "You've been sitting around all day, you deserve some fun too." Our eyes connected and I instantly knew.

Kate was jealous of Harry's relationship with me. We've been great friends and have been for several years. She knew all my inner anguish and she wanted to twist the knife as much as she could. I opened my mouth but found no words of protest.

'Buuuuuuuuuuuut, I don't want to!' My inner baby-Ginny said inside of me.

I gingerly took the other gown and stepped inside one of the curtained dressing rooms.

After five minutes of sliding into the dress and buttoning every button, I was shocked at the results I saw. Though there was no mirror in the dressing room, I knew I looked good. The dress fit me like a glove; It hugged my curves and hung off my freckled shoulders gracefully by the bodice that was laced with tiny pearls. The skirt was full and beautiful and for a moment, I felt like Cinderella transformed.

"Ready Gin-gin?" I heard Kate call. "Open the curtain on three. One, two, THREE!"

I obeyed and pulled the curtain open. Kate stood ten feet in front of me. It was obvious she had gotten the uglier one of the dresses.

The collar reached her chin as ruffles and lace framed her pregnant figure. I felt my face begin to turn Weasley red as I bite my tongue once more to stop myself from laughing.

"Oh my god." Kate breathed, her eyes large and glassy.

"Oh my god." The cigarette woman said, a fag dangling from her mouth with a lighter in her hand. I looked at both of them with an odd expression. "Step on the podium, dahling, you look ..."

I took a few steps forward and onto the heavily lit platform. My jaw dropped as I saw my reflection come into view.

My red hair looked aflame as it rested softly on my shoulders. The freckles that covered almost eery inch of my body was somehow softened by the pearl white color of the dress. My awkward figured looked amazing and confident, not to mention my boobs ...

Well, i'll leave that up to your imagination.

I fell in love with the dress instantly. I could jsut see Harry standing next to me, looking as handsome as ever in a formal tuxedo. Grinning proudly at his Ginny, his blushing bride.

"I'll take it."

Oh, how I wish these words escaped my mouth first.

"What?" I asked, before I could stop myself. I turned my body to her and saw her eyes starring hungrily at the dress.

"That's the dress. That's my dress." She said, taking a few steps forward and walking onto the platform. "Of course it will needed to be altered but I don't care. This is my dress, my wedding dress." She said smiling widely fingering the skirt of the dress. I could almost feel her fingers burn as they grazed my stomach lightly. She looked over at the woman who was still starring at us, cigarette dangling in amazement. "I'll take it."

The cigarette dropped as the woman shrilled loudly and did a poor version of the "Macarena". Kate laughed, jumping off the platform and joined the woman in the dance.

I remained on the platform. First she gets the man of my dreams and now my wedding dress?

This wedding could not get any worse.

---

I arrived home later, beaten and exhausted form the war-like day with Kate.

"Dear God, Nic, you would not believe the day i've had," I said as I opened the door and took off my coat, "You would never guess how many different Wedding gown des-Oh, hello Neville."

Nicole and Neville's heads appeared over the couch, looking disheveled and their faces red.

Ginny bowed her head and squeezed her eyes shut. She won't cry, she won't give the world the satisfaction that it had won.

"Well, goodnight." I said hoarsely and escaped into my room, slamming the door short and letting the pressures of the day go with a good cry.

I knew then exactly who I needed to talk to.

Hermione. 


End file.
